1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connection terminal construction for connecting a driving coil terminal of an electro-mechanical converter such as a step motor or the like of electronic timepieces to an output terminal of a driving circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such conventional connection terminal construction has the drawbacks that there is risk of connection springs for connecting the driving coil terminal to the output terminal being deformed, thereby inducing a connection separation failure, that the connection terminal construction is large in size and thick in thickness, and that the driving coil could not be detachably mounted on a base plate without detachably mounting the circuit substrate on the base plate.
In greater detail, usually a hand display type crystal wrist watch is provided with a core on which a coil is wound for driving a motor and a circuit substrate on which an integrated circuit, a chip condenser for an oscillating circuit, a trimmer condenser and crystal oscillating element etc. are mounted. In this case, the circuit substrate is generally provided at the front side of a wheel train supporting member, i.e. at the side of a back cover. Ordinarily wiring patterns are formed on the front surface of the circuit substrate. Because this structure provides a structural advantage that the circuit substrate is aligned in parallel with the wheel train supporting member, of which the front surface is relatively even. Further, it enables the easy increase of assembling density that there are provided on the rear side of the wheel train supporting member, the trimmer condenser, integrated circuit chip and chip condenser which are not even and frequently operated. As the result, this structure is advantageous.
Furthermore in view of convenience in checking and operation etc. a terminal of the coil is always fixed to a lead at the front side of a bobbin by soldering or welding, and the lead is connected to a driving terminal on the circuit substrate. However, there arises a problem how the lead is electrically connected in detouchable and reliable structure. When the above described surfaces are different in height, it is required to arrange the lead of the upper surface of the bobbin under any insulation member in order to screw the lead on the side of the bobbin to the lead on the circuit substrate by means of a screw. As the result, the conventional device is expensive.